Shingeki No Kyojin: Final Wars
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Twenty Years after the end of the anime, Humanity has begun to expand its' empire beyond the walls. Commander Eren Jaeger of the Survey Corps must put everything on the line to prevent Humanity from being wiped out. The Titans are back, prepare for attack! Rated T for violence and language


Attack On Titan: Final Wars

**A/N SnK Fanfic loosely based on Starship Troopers 3 and Starship Troopers: Invasion.**

**Set Twenty years later, where Wall Maria has been reclaimed, Fully automatic weapons and grenades have been introduced to the military after they have been found to be quite effective against titans.****Enjoy!**

Prologue: (Taken from a Survey Corps newspaper from the year 870)

Wall Maria has been reclaimed at last! with our first colossal victory over the titans, we didn't expect them to increase in threat. Minor disturbance was caused yesterday when a titan managed to gain access to Fort Tsubasa, killing several soldiers before being brought down. With so many suprise attacks from the titans, some are starting to think: "ARE WE LOSING THIS WAR?"

Don't bet on it! We will strive to victory over our enemy. We'll keep fighting, and we'll win!

With new weapons being designed constantly, we are gaining an edge over the titans. Our latest piece of crucial hardware, is the not-so-secret shovel. The Military Forts beyond the walls hold off titans through trench combat, meaning we can fight them better.

**Cartoon of Survey Corps soldier being handed a shovel to help dig the trenches** "Here you go soldier, and put your back into it."

The Wings Of Freedom; flying high above us, guiding our journey to victory. Join the glorious Survey Corps today and fight for humanity. We need heroes, We need YOU!

Chapter One: ROKU SAN

After humanity reclaimed the outer Wall Maria, We began to expand our empire further and further into titan territory. As troops began to out-pace their supplies, humanity established three military bases outside the walls, Fort Tsubasa, Fort Reiss, and at the very frontier of the human empire, Fort Roku San.

Roku San was a large maze of winding trenches and Operations buildings. Along with the military personel, farmers were offered roles in Roku San, growing crops and supplies for troopers going back and forth from the base.

...

Major Jean Kirstein was in command of the 104th trainees based at Roku San. After declining the oppertunity to join the Military Police and becoming an officer in the Survey Corps instead, Jean raised through the ranks to Major. During the battle of Shiganshina District, He lost his left eye and was given the opportunity to command the 104th trainees instead -a role he gladly accepted.

He walked down the trench of the base, towards the Forts' Bar where Captain Dietrich had requested to meet him. As he entered the Bar, a trio of his Trainees stood and saluted him as they quickly stood to greet him. "At ease." He said, approaching Dietrich. who sat in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.

Have a seat." Captain Michael Dietrich Beckoned. He was a middle-aged man, similar to Jean. With dark hair with a grey stripe down either side and a strong, authoritive face wrote with few wrinkles caused by the stress of combat. "Afternoon, Captain, I haven't seen you in a while." Jean greeted him. "I thought you would have shipped off back to Wall Maria by now." He said, sitting down. "Normally, but-." He was cut off as the front door of the bar opened and everyone stood to attention, saluting the new arrivals.

"That's why." Dietrich said, saluting the newcomers.

The legendary warrior of Shiganshina, Joint-Commander of the Survey Corps; Commander Mikasa Jäger. The Commander quietly entered, followed by Commander-In-Chief Armin Arlert; Supreme Commander of all three military regiments. Armin happily accepted the welcoming by the soldiers and civilians before taking his beret off to them and asking for a drink.

Jean approached the two, smiling, "God, I never thought I'd see you two in person again, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked. "Yeah, I know. Its' good to see you too, Jean." Armin grinned, picking up his drink. "I've been going round the military bases recently, just trying to be more likeable." He said.

"Commander Arlert! can I have your autograph?" A random soldier pleaded, grinning and offering Armin a pen and paper. "Sure." he said, quickly writing his signature on the paper and nodding at the soldier.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Jean laughed. He turned to Mikasa. "Hey, uh Mikasa, how's' it going with Eren?" He asked, "cause what baffled me is how in hell you two got married, when you were family already!" He joked. Mikasa shrugged, "I was adopted, remember. Me and Eren weren't completely related, so all I did was leave Captain Levis' care early followed by Eren and we got together."

"ah, 'cause just so you know, if anything goes wrong, I'm always here." Jean said awkwardly. "I think I'll give that a miss..." Mikasa said, shaking her head.

...

Private Terry "Titan-Fodder" Thompson laughed as Private Petter "Kitten" DeJames managed to get Commander Arlerts' autograph.

"ah, what are you gonna do with that now, eh? hang it on your wall?" He joked. Kitten shrugged, quietly sitting down and staring at the autograph in pure fascination. "Heh, shut up." Kitten said without even looking up at his friend.

...

Lance-Corporal David "Charon" Skinner finished his drink and got up. Placing his money on the counter, Charon left the bar and headed to the barracks.

He walked down the corridors of the barracks as a rough 'clicking' sound echoed up and down the barracks. He approached where the sound was originating from to find Sergeant Jess "Death Angel" Bosse sat alone on the sofa, putting a rifle together with her eyes closed.

"Oh, her, sorry to disturb you." Charon apologised as she looked up at him. "nah it doesn't matter, the more distractions, the better." Death Angel smiled.

"Cool. Is that an Aaltonen MK12?" Charon asked, fascinated by the scoped rifle half dismantled on the barracks' main coffee table.

"yep.. I managed to persuade Captain Dietrich let me use it instead of the standard sniper. Its' got heavy .30CAL rounds, G118 Telescopic sight and a flip-out bayonet. Most powerful rifle on earth." Death Angel said.

"You said distractions are good?" Charon asked. "Yeah, it makes me struggle to concentrate so I can challenge myself putting the gun back together."

Charon awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I can be a distraction." He offered.

The two began to laugh.

...

A bright Crimson flare shot up into the evening sky above the Fort, alerting its' residents that something was wrong. The red flare meant that a titan had been spotted. Inside the perimeter...


End file.
